Road Trip (Feltson) ONE SHOT
by goddess-of-time-and-magic
Summary: ONE SHOT Daniel and Rupert decide to help out their friends by inviting Emma and Tom on a road trip. Will Dan and Rupert's plan succeed or will Emma and Tom fall more apart?


"You know what we should do, mate?" Daniel Radcliffe asked his best mate, Rupert Grint, as they watched an interview that Emma was in.

"What?" Rupert asked, his mouth full of popcorn.

"We should go on a road trip and get Emma and Tom to come along," he responded.

"There is a twist to this, isn't there?" Rupert looked over at his best mate.

Daniel smiled, "Have you seen those two together?"

Rupert laughed, "Okay. I'll help."

"You'll do it?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," Rupert responded, "I know someone who has a pick up truck and we sit in the front and place them in the back. Then we can head to a lake near here."

"Awesome," Daniel responded, his American side coming out.

"When do you want to go?" Rupert asked.

Daniel thought for a moment, "This Saturday."

"I'll call them in the mourning," Rupert said.

"Okay, mate," Daniel said as they watched the last of the interview.

Rupert pressed the call button on his phone and brought it up to his ear, ringing only for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom!" Rupert smiled into the phone.

"Rupert! How you doin' mate?" Tom answered.

"Great!" Rupert said, "And you?"

"Not... too well," Tom said, sorrow hidden in his voice.

"What's the matter?" Rupert asked curiously.

"Nothing," Tom said, but Rupert didn't go farther into it, "Why are you calling me, mate? Not that I mind it, but knowing you, you usually have something up your sleeve."

Rupert chuckled, "I usually do," he then got to business, "Well, Dan and I were wondering if you would like to go on a road trip for the day on Saturday?"

"Just you, me, and Dan?" Tom asked.

Rupert thought for a moment, "Well..."

"Who else is going, Rupert?" Tom demanded.

"I haven't called her yet," Rupert said.

" _Her_?" Tom knew who he meant.

"Yes, _her_ ," Rupert said and inside he was begging for Tom to say yes, "Please Tom, just do this as friends. Put the past behind."

Tom was silent and finally said, "I can't."

"Why not?" Rupert demanded, "Why are you and Emma like this? You guys use to be best friends. What changed?"

"I think you already answered that question," Tom simply said before going silent.

"Would you please come for Dan's and I's sake?" Rupert begged.

Tom was silent, "Okay," he sighed out,"I wouldn't mind some time away from Jade," he thought out loud.

Rupert laughed, "I understand, mate."

Tom laughed, "Okay, do I meet you guys at your place?"

"Yep," Rupert said.

"See you then, mate," and they both hung up. Rupert smiled and dialed Emma. She picked up at the last ring.

"Hello this is Emma Watson," she said.

"Hi, Em," he responded.

"Rupert!" she screeched in his ear and he had to take the phone away so her voice wouldn't damage his ear drums.

"Hi, Em," he said again.

"Long time since we last talked!" she screeched again, but on a lower level.

"Yea," Rupert said, "So, I was wondering if you would like to go on a road trip this Saturday?"

"A road trip?" Emma asked.

"Yes with me and Dan," Rupert said.

"Anyone else?" Emma said almost like she didn't believe him.

"Ummm..." Rupert trailed off.

"It's Tom, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" he whimpered. He half expected her to hung up or tell him to go die in a hole somewhere but she was silent, "Em?" He asked.

"I'm here," she said, her voice calmer and filled with melancholy.

"Before you make your decision, I want to tell you somethings," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"I talked to Tom before I talked to you and he knows you might be coming along," Rupert said, "I think he wants to see you and Jade won't be with him."

"Really?" she seemed almost too hopeful.

"Yes," Rupert said, "So, would you like to come along?"

"Yes!" she screeched in his ear, "I'll see you at your place, tomorrow!"

Rupert laughed, "See you, Em."

 **Emma:**

I quickly drove over to Rupert's house. I was so scared and yet excited to see Tom. It had been to long for my liking. I pulled up in front of Rupert's small house. Rupert and Dan were leaning against a maroon colored truck. I parked behind it and literally jumped out of the car.

"Dan! Rupert!" I screamed and ran into their embracing arms.

"Emma!" Dan smiled. I quickly let go.

"Is he here yet?" I asked.

"Not yet."

I raced back to my car and picked up the two cases of beer and brought them over to the truck, "Pick me up?" I wasn't one to usually drink, but I need some time to be normal.

"Why not?" Rupert smirked and grabbed one of the cases for the front and placed the other for the back.

I looked over at the truck, "There is only three seats in the front. How are we suppose to all fit in the front?"

"Two in the front and two in the back or three in the front and one in the back," Rupert quickly said as he opened the truck door.

I pulled myself up into the bed of the truck and grabbed some blankets that Rupert probably put in there. I laid them down comfortable in the spot I choose. I barely heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up until I heard a teasing wolf whistle. I turned around and there was Tom with a wild look on his face staring up at me. His blue, sapphire eyes sparkled and a smirk was plastered on his face.

I smirked. Two could play at this game, "Like the view, Tom?"

Tom made a disgusting look with a slight smirk to his face, "You wish, Char."

I smiled at my nickname. Dropping the game and jumping down from the truck bed, "It is good to see you, Tom."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "It's good to see you too."

"Well, let's get going!" Rupert yelled and he and Dan made a beeline for the front.

I looked down at Tom, "I guess we are in the back."

Tom smiled and pulled himself up on to the truck bed. Reaching down, he offered me a hand up and I took it, "We're you expecting me to just sit on the hard plastic, Em?" he asked when he noticed that I had all the blankets.

I smiled, "Of course."

I sat down on the pile of blankets, Tom coming down next to me, and reached for the beer, "Want one?" The truck started to move out of the drive way.

"Why not?" Tom smirked and I handed him one along with my portable bottle cap opener on my keys, "Thanks."

I smiled and took the bottle cap opener from him and opened mine. I took a sip before placing it down next to me, the liquor rushing down my throat. I banged on the back window separating the truck bed from the front seats, "Can we get some music?"

"Any of you have your phone on you?" Rupert asked.

"Yes," Tom said and dug in his pocket for it and handed it to Rupert. A minute later a song came on. Tom sat up and turned to the opening to the main part, "Here let me have it," Soon another song came on and Tom sat down next to me, "I must confessed. When I first heard this song, I thought of us."

I smiled, "You did?"

Tom smiled brightly, "Yes."

 _"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

 _While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar and we don't know how_

 _How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration_

 _Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard."_

I smiled and I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked up at Tom who was staring out at the road moving away from us. I smiled and looked out at the road we were at.

 **Tom:**

I smiled as I looked down at Emma beside me. It was nice seeing her again and even better lying to Jade. She was really starting to tick me off. Glad I didn't ask her to marry me three years ago. I guess Emma was always the side road that was so much more interesting then the main road.

 _"She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time_

 _I got a new job now on the unemployment line and we don't know how_

 _How we got into this mess, is it God's test?_

 _Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best_

 _Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard_

 _But we're gonna start by drinking on cheap bottles of wine_

 _Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_

 _We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years_

 _We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."_

"I can see why you think this is our song," Emma said.

I looked down at her, slightly surprised"You do?"

"You love me, don't you?" Emma said bluntly and looked up at me. Her face completely expressionless.

"Why would you think that?" I asked kind of too harshly for my taste.

Emma looked away from me, "Forget it then."

I grabbed her arm and she looked down at my hand and then back at me, "There is too much to say in a speech so I thought this song could explain it. Just let it finish for my sake."

Emma nodded and looked down at my hand which now rested comfortably on her leg.

 _"She's in line at the dole with her head held high_

 _While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride, and we both know how_

 _How we're going to make it work when it hurts, when you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt_

 _Tryin' to make it work, but, man, these times are hard_

 _But we're gonna start by drinking our cheap bottles of wine_

 _Sit talking up all night, doing things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_

 _We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years_

 _We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."_

Emma placed her hand on top of mine and lightly squeezed it. I flipped my hand and squeezed hers back. Like some movie cliche, we both looked up at each other at the same time.

"You do love me," she said.

I nodded, "I do."

She smiled and turned around while digging her iPhone out of her pocket, "Hey Rupert put this song on!"

Rupert reached back and took hers and the song ended. I was confused on what Emma was doing. A song came on that I recognized.

 **Emma:**

 _This is going to be where I am going to get my dream_ , I thought as I sat down next to Tom and looked up at him, "And this is mine song to you."

 _"Summer after high school when we first met_

 _We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

 _And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos_

 _Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_

 _Talk about our future like we had a clue_

 _Never planned that one day I'd be losing you."_

I leaned into Tom's shoulder and grabbed his hand and started singing along with Katy Perry.

 _"In another life I would be your girl_

 _We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

 _And in other life I would make you stay_

 _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

The one _that_ got away!"

Then I heard Tom's own heaven like voice join in with mine, my ears filled with our singing and the wind rushing past us. It was all so cliched, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

 _"I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

 _Never one without the other, we made a pact_

 _Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on,_

 _Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

 _Saw you downtown singing the blues_

 _It's time to face the music,_

 _I'm no longer your muse"_

 **Rupert:**

I looked behind quickly onto the bed and saw Emma leaning on Tom and their voices quietly mixing with the wind. I smiled and looked at Dan who was looking back to. We smirked and fist bumped.

"Way to go!" Dan said in a whisper, making sure that they couldn't us.

"Well done, mate!" I responded and looked down the road, coming closer to the beach.

"How much longer so we can cool those two love birds off?" Dan asked, he didn't quite remember the way that I did.

"We are here!" I said, pointing toward the right as I turned onto the stone roadway. I turned the music down as I came to a parking spot on the beach parking lot. The lake was a beautiful blue and tall trees loomed over the water. No one was around and I was thankful for that since this lake could get pretty busy during these summer days.

"Oh come on, Rupert!" Emma complained, her head poking through the rear window, "Park down by the water!"

"Yes, your highness," I said sarcastically and pulled out and drove down the rocky sandy beach. I parked and was about to turn off the car when Emma suddenly started talking.

"No wait!" Emma said, "Hand me my phone."

I passed it to her and a new song came on.

"Let's party!" Emma suddenly yelled and her voice filled everyone with a new energy and adrenaline. I turned the music up as high as it would go in response to this feeling. We all jumped out of the car, Tom grabbing the blankets and beer. I felt bad for him so I helped. We placed the blankets on the ground and the beer on top.

 _"Get jazzy on it_

 _I'm that flight that you get on, international_

 _First class seat on my lap, girl_

 _Riding comfortable_

 _Cause I know what the girl them need_

 _New York to Haiti_

 _I got lipstick stamps on my passport_

 _You make it hard to leave"_

"Come on, Em!" Tom called for her and he took her hand and swung her into his chest, "May I have this dance?"

Emma smirked, "Yes," and took his other hand, "And now I will go to the dark side," she repeated the line she said when they were filming the Yule Ball. Tom laughed at it and he let go of her hand and placed it on her waist. Rupert simply smirked at it, everything was going as planned.

 _"Been around the world_

 _Don't speak the language_

 _But your booty don't need explaining_

 _All I really need to understand is_

 _When you talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

 _Get jazzy on it"_

 **Emma:**

I looked up at Tom and smiled, his eyes beautiful and deep blue. He started to move my hips and our bodies moving in sync.

"I must confess," I said, my cheeks getting warm, "that I thought I would find love in another country or with one of my co-stars but," I swallowed and wrapped by arms around his neck, his blonde hair brushing my fingertips, "I would have never expected to be you," I smiled.

"I know what you mean," and he slid his hand down my hips to my thighs.

I slapped his hand playfully, "Watch it!" I smirked and he at me.

 _"You know the words to my songs_

 _No habla ingles_

 _Our conversations ain't long_

 _But you know what is_

 _Cause I know what the girl them want_

 _London to Taiwan_

 _I got lipstick stamps on my passport_

 _I think I need a new one"_

Then I don't know what happened to me. It was as if I was being taken over. I felt these urges for Tom and I looked up at him hoping he would see my distress but he was dealing with his own demons. My hands slid down his chest then back up to his neck. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Kiss me."

I felt Tom's hands grab hold of my neck and our lips met. It was at first a sweet and soft one but soon it turned rough and passionate. I pushed my tongue forward in my mouth and met his lips. He moaned against me in response.

"Finally!" I heard Dan and Rupert yell and I broke away from the kiss and glared at them. Tom simply laughed and grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked and the song track switched.

Rupert looked at Dan, his cheeks glowing red, "We kind of planned for this to happen."

"What?!" I said louder, deep with in me though I was not surprised.

"You guys were so in love and everyone could see except you so Dan and I planned for a road trip and got you guys together," he glanced at Dan, "and I must say our plan was very successful."

"Yes, mate," Dan responded.

 _"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

 _And think of you_

 _Caught up in circles_

 _Confusion is nothing new_

 _Flashback, warm nights_

 _Almost left behind_

 _Suitcases of memories,_

 _Time after time"_

"Really?" Tom asked from behind me.

Rupert sighed, "We just wanted you guys to be together! Anyone could see you were meant for each other if they knew you both well."

I looked up at Tom and I saw my whole life in front of me, "He is right," Tom simply looked down at me, love in his sapphire eyes.

Just kiss! Make out on this very beach for all we care! Dan and I are going for a walk" Dan yelled at us like some fangirl, "Just please get together!"

"What about Jade?" I asked Tom not taking my eyes off him.

"What about her?" Tom smirked.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"What I always do? Give her a dash of Draco Malfoy," Tom joked and I laughed. At this, Dan and Rupert left us alone and went to walk along the beach together, another matchmaking plan up their sleeves.

I grabbed Tom's shirt and pulled him to my lips, "You are not leaving me again!" I whispered against his lips.

"I wouldn't dare," Tom responded and pulled me into his lips, soft and so sinful.

I pulled away seconds later and looked into his pale blue eyes, "I love you, you know."

He smiled, "I know."

And with that, I kissed him with all I could give, his arms around me. I smiled against his lips. I could not wait for what our future held.

 **| THE END |**


End file.
